fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Super Hero Legends
Transformers: Super Hero Legends is an upcoming animated series based on the shape-changing robot toy line, Transformers and the Marvel Super Hero Squad action figure line from Hasbro and the Shogun Warriors toyline by Mattel. It will be the first North American-produced Transformers series since Beast Wars (and by extension, its sequel Beast Machines, both of which were produced in Canada) and is a modern take on the Marvel universe. The series is currently scheduled to debut on the Cartoon Network in Spring 2008. There have been 26 episodes ordered so far. Storyline Autobots, the Avengers and the rest of the noble heroes battle the Masters of Evil, the Decepticons and more in the near-future Earth. Characters *Shogun Warriors *Akira Hibiki - A young Japanese boy who is the pilot of Brave Raideen and a descendant of the ancient people of Mu. *Hyouma Aoi - Hyouma is an avid motorcyclist and speed freak. He pilots the Battle Jet, which forms the head of Combattler V. *Takuma Ichimonji - Son of the man who betrayed the Promete exploration team, becomes a cadet at Earth Federation. Ichimonji hopes that he might restore his father's honor by piloting Danguard Ace. *Autobots **Optimus Prime - Transforms into a fire truck, and wields an ax. **Bumblebee - The smallest member. **Ratchet - Seasoned Autobot, legitimate combat, Cybertronian version of the military. **Bulkhead - Will be like the Fantastic Four's Thing. **Prowl - A ninja. **Grimlock - A Tyrannosaurus Rex. There will be two other Dinobots in the show. **Jazz **Arcee **Ultra Magnus **Wreck-Gar *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hulk **Wolverine **Falcon **Silver Surfer **Spider-Man Villains *Decepticons **Megatron - A gun in his Cybertronian mode; also wields a sword. **Starscream - Resembles Cyclonus in jet mode. **Blackarachnia - Different origin story than in Beast Wars. Starts out as a different character entirely, flashbacks, one of the more complicated Decepticons. **Shockwave *Masters of Evil **Dr. Doom **M.O.D.O.K **Abomination **Mole Man *Brotherhood of Mutants **Magneto **Juggernaut **Sabretooth *Nanosec - A human who allies himself with the Decepticons, he uses inline skates and a whip as weapons. *Prometheus Black(aka Meltdown) Cast *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K *Alimi Ballard - Falcon *Jeff Bennett – Prowl *Gregg Berger - Mole Man *Susan Blu – Arcee *Steven Blum - Wolverine *David Boat - Thor *Corey Burton – Ratchet, Megatron, Shockwave *Peter Cullen - Ultra Magnus *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination *Bill Fagerbakke – Bulkhead *Christen Freeman - Akira Hibiki *Tom Kane - Magneto *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *David Kaye – Optimus Prime, Grimlock *Tom Kenny - Iron Man, Starscream *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom *Phil LaMarr – Jazz *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth *Brian Posehn – Nanosec *Bumper Robinson - Bumblebee *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America *Peter Stormare – Prometheus Black/Meltdown *Cree Summer - Blackarachnia *Brad Swaile - Takuma Ichimonji/Dangard Ace *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk *James Arnold Taylor - Silver Surfer *Eric Vale - Hyouma Aoi *"Weird Al" Yankovic – Wreck-Gar Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers